In The Night
by CJ Jade
Summary: Jason walked away from Elizabeth in January of 2000 to protect her, but did he do the right thing.
1. Elizabeth’s Tomorrow

**Author Notes:** I am working on the next installment to my Cameron series and the ending to Connections. This will either by two or three chapter haven't decided.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Elizabeth alone in her studio after Jason broke it off with her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Angst

**Timeframe:** 1999/2000

In The Night: Elizabeth's Tomorrow 

_"Tomorrow may not be a better day, but there will always be a better tomorrow." _

_-English Proverb_

Walking into her studio Elizabeth looked around, tears filling her eyes once again. Only a week ago Jason was here with her, for the first time in so long she had desire back in her life. But today that had been taken from her, she felt empty inside her. She felt like someone had broken her into a million pieces and she was left attempt to put herself back together.

Walking over to the couch she fell down, the tears had begun to fall. If she closed her eyes if she inhaled she could still smell his scent on the couch. Opening her eyes she shook her head, she used to do that with Lucky's shirt. She used to hold it so tight to her, needing to remember him and their love. Walking over to her closest she grabbed the box she hadn't gotten out in over a month. She had packed it away like everything else at her Grams.

Pulling the shirt out she smiled, she could still remember the last time he wore this. She could remember where they were this time last year. The thought that she would be crying over Jason Morgan would have been laugh this time last year. The idea that she would be falling in love with someone that was not Lucky Spencer was stupid, because Lucky was her soulmate.

Putting the shirt back in the box she went over to the window. The book on Egypt was still there, the last page he read was marked by a piece of something he found in her studio. Looking up at the sound of a motorcycle she refused to look outside, she refused to look at him knowing he wasn't here for her. She knew it was Jason, he was driving by making sure she got home okay Yet at the same time pretending it was no more then an accident he happen to drive by her studio.

Grabbing the canvas she had prepared the night before she grabbed the materials. She had an idea for a piece of art for her class. She was going to do something about Lucky again; he seemed to be her inspiration most the time. But right now she was not feeling that inspiration, nor was Lucky really on her mind. Right now she was angry, she was upset and she felt betrayed. But most of all she felt empty again.

Jason had filled up the empty spots in her life without her even knowing it. He had become the person she could always count on to be there. The person who would tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt, he could see past the masks she put up. He saw her when no one else did, and now that was gone. Drawling on the paper she took a deep breath tomorrow would be better.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day, but it wasn't the day she was afraid of. It was the night, when there was no one else around. When she had to admit the truth to her self, she was in love with Jason Morgan. She had some how accidentally fallen in love with someone who didn't want to be with her. Wiping the tears away quickly Elizabeth refused to think about that. Instead she would think about the project at hand, she would focus on that and maybe tomorrow she would deal with the rest.

TBC


	2. Jason’s Pain

**Author Notes:** These were just something that would not go away. There will be one more part to these story.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Jason deals with his decision.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG

**Category:** Angst

**Timeframe:** 1999/2000

In The Night: Jason's Pain 

_"Where there is love, there is pain." _

_-Spanish Proverb_

Opening the door to his pen house Jason sucked in a deep breath. He didn't bother to turn on the lights because he was afraid of what he would see. An empty and cold Pen house, with furniture and paintings that didn't match him at all; the colors were supposes to make the room feel more welcoming. Instead they made him feel more empty and alone.

Throwing his jacket over the chair to his desk he started his way up stairs. The walk through the park hadn't help, and then the ride only made it worse. She had been home, the lights of the studio on. He could see her shadow in the window looking out. It took all his strength to just keep on driving by. He had to do this for her; he had to make sure her life was not affected by his.

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it aside to the floor kicking off his shoes. He needed a shower, than he needed to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better maybe tomorrow the pain would not be so bad. He knew from experience it would be, the pain of losing someone you love never went away. It seemed that when it came to him pain and love went together.

How much pain did he and Robin cause each other during their relationship? Did he and Carly do anything but cause each other pain? He knew the answers to those questions and that was what hurt him the most. He had to protect Elizabeth from that. She deserved a life of happiness and joy, to be able to go where she pleased never to fear anything. The bomb in her studio was his wake up call, if he left her now she could have all the things she deserve. Jason had accepted along time ago that happiness and his life didn't go together.

The water was hot, really hot maybe too hot but he needed that. The sting from his side made him hiss but he would rather feel that then nothing. Because at least that meant he was alive and that he could still feel something. Stepping out of the shower his skin was red and sensitive. Walking into his bed room he let the towel fall welcoming to coolness that was his room. Slipping on a pair of his boxer he went over to get some bandages. He was healing, the wounds were closing up but he still didn't want to take any chances.

Slipping on a shirt he got into his bed leaning his head back. He had paper work he could do; they would be going over their taxes with Benny in a few weeks. Jason dealt with that, Sonny would walk in and play big shot while Jason did the work. That seemed to be how it worked, and Jason didn't mind. He didn't like the big meetings, but he knew Sonny did.

Closing his eyes he could still see her if he tried. He wanted to laugh, not that long ago Robin asked him to picture his life five years from then. It was a little over two now and it was not what he had wanted. Robin was in Paris with no intention of returning, and he was here in a big pen house alone pining over Elizabeth Webber. Carly was married to his brother and Michael was being raised a Quartermaine.

Opening his eyes he took in a deep breath wishing for the sun to come out. Right now he felt as if he was stuck in a shadow and that no matter what he did he could not see the light. When he lost Carly and Michael Elizabeth came into his life shining all her brightness on him. Her complete innocence and purity touched him in a way that nothing else had. She had complete and utter faith in him. And she had proven she would do just about anything if he asked her too.

Leaning back in the bed, he began to realize that was the problem. With Carly, she always had to have something in return. She was loyal to him to a point, but when it stopped being about her she would get ticked. And then she did something like she did with Sonny. Elizabeth didn't think that way, Jason needed her and that was all that mattered. There was no if or ands, she just did what he asked never thinking of the consequences.

Shutting the light off Jason decided to stop thinking. Elizabeth was on the other side of town probably painting or sketching, because he knew she was not sleeping. She never went to bed this early when she had to close the diner, she was always too wired. Shaking his head he closed his eyes shut he took in a deep breath trying to relax himself. He had paperwork to do tomorrow plus a few meetings to set up. Starting tomorrow he would busy himself with work that would help him to forget about her. Starting tomorrow he would go back to the way things used to be, before this whole mess ever happened. But that was for tomorrow, for tonight he could still think of her and for the first time he found himself thinking of the what ifs.

TBC


	3. Goodbye Kiss

**Author Notes:** Now I am so glad everyone loved these, I might do them again. I'm thinking of doing one for Spinelli and Georgie.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Jason comes to say goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999/2000

In The Night: Goodbye Kiss 

_Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear _

_-English Proverb_

She was soft, so soft that Jason could have just got lost in that. She was all around her hands touching him, checking the wound to make sure it was healing. Looking up into her eyes he saw the sadness in them, he was leaving her. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay but he couldn't. He had to see what was out there, he had to see if there was more then what was right here.

Stepping up she tried to be strong tried to act like this was not bothering her any. She was glad he was almost healed; the wound was closing up nicely. This was better then losing him to death, at least he would be alive. She could feel him behind her, could feel him be hesitant. Taking in a deep breath she leaned back and welcomed his arms around her.

Jason felt his heart break, it was not supposes to be this hard. He had come to her, come to tell her that he was leaving. He had done his part, he had not seen her, but that had proven to be worse. So last night he had made his decision, he was leaving Port Charles. Yet right now he didn't know if he could make it out the door. He had come to tell her in person, come to be honest with her like he had always been.

She had lost so much over the past two years she did not want to lose him. Even if he could never see her, she didn't want to lose him. Breaking free she tried to move away but he would not allow it. Looking up she saw the look in his eyes, the pain that was there. The agony over the past week of not seeing, of now allowing him self the please of being her friend. She wanted to look away, yet his look was so intense she could barely breathe.

Jason moved his hand from her wrist he had to do this just once. He had to feel her body against his even if it was just for one small moment. He had to know how her soft body felt against his. Cupping her face gentle he brought her lips to his for the smallest and gentlest of kisses. The world around Jason stopped, because he had expected her to pull back had expected her to slap him. He had not expected her to kiss him back, and that was exactly what she was doing. His heart beat faster as she moved more into his embrace.

Elizabeth could not believe what was happening. As he pulled away she knew he was saying goodbye, knew that he would be leaving now. She did not hide the tears now he did not hide the pain in his eyes. Walking past her he grabbed his coat as walked out of her studio. Yet the tears did not begin until she could no longer hear the sound of his motorcycle. He was gone, and for the first time she was truly alone.

TBC—

Note: I lied I decided to do a four piece. I just could not fit what I wanted into one part and have it be under 1000 words.


	4. Beautifully Broken

**Author Notes:** Truth is I have no idea where I am taking this; it is not coming out the way I planned. But it appears that is a good thing. A fifth part will be added, and it will be the conclusion no if ands or buts.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Elizabeth is broken and Jason is not much better

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13—almost Sexual situations implied

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999/2000

In The Night: Beautifully Broken 

_A broken hand works, but not a broken heart_

_-Persian Proverb_

The women he talked to tonight were what he needed, or that was what he told him himself. That was until one of them touched him, before moving her bleach blond hair out of the way. She was what he would expect to find in a place like this. He has no illusion as to what kind of girl she was, or what she was trying to get from him. He thought it might help, it would ease the pain. Yet the moment she touched him it was as if she burned him.

He could heard her foul words as he walked away from her, the dirty looks as he got back on his bike. Flashes of his past with Carly came to his mind. Driving as fast as he could get didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get out of here. Two weeks and he still could not get her out of his head, still could not forget the look on her face. He had ripped her heart out, and she had ripped his.

Pulling over at the neon sign, he got off the bike to get himself a room. Sitting on his mind he looked down at the ground, this was too much. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. He had hoped a night of drinking and sex would ease the pain in his heart, but only one thing would. But he could not have Elizabeth, yet he refused to allow another woman into his bed. That woman would have allowed him Jason knew that from the start. Looking down at his hands he knew that all he had to do was ask and they would be gone.

Getting off he wanted to punch something, he needed to get his anger out. Looking at his bike he almost broke, he needed to get a room and he needed to shower. He had traded his bike in before he left, because he could not ride the old one without thinking of her. The way she felt behind him, the way her arms wrapped around him tightly, the light smell of her perfume that seemed to find his nose as he increased the speed. He had hoped another bike would stop those memories, but his theory had been proven wrong.

Looking up at the ceiling Elizabeth wondered what Jason was doing right at this moment. She knew he was no lying on some bed just staring at the ceiling. Yet here she was unable to move, she was completely unmotivated. Emily had tried to convince her to come out with her and Juan but she couldn't. Elizabeth pretended to not hear Emily and Juan talking. Everyone besides Emily thought Jason did the best thing, that that her pain would go away in time.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh it was almost Valentine's Day. And she would be spending it alone, it was in a week. She had the day off, she didn't plan going out. Looking outside she saw the stars brightly in the sky, saw the people walking by happily. She was once like them she was once a woman full of life and love. Then Jason came into her life, reminded her how good it was to love someone, and then he had to play hero and leave.

Grabbing the book of Egypt in her hands she threw it as hard as she could before falling to the ground crying. She just wanted to feel again, she just wanted to stop thinking about Jason. She wanted to wake up and be happy, for the pain in her heart to no longer be there. She wanted to wake up and have Jason next to her or at least with her. Pulling her legs to her chest she finally allowed the weeks of grief and pain to overcome her. Where Jason Morgan was, she hoped that he was having as good of a time as she was.

TBC—Okay one more part I promise.


	5. Second Chance

**Author Notes:** Okay two more parts then I wanted, but hey it happens. I'm just happy to have my Liason muse back, lol, must be all the great scenes we're finally getting.

**Pairing:** Jason/Elizabeth;

**Summary:** Elizabeth is broken and Jason is not much better

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital or its characters.

**Rate:** R

**Category:** Romance

**Timeframe:** 1999/2000

In The Night: Second Chance 

_You have to make the most of the chances that come your way. _

_-Spanish Proverb_

It was snowing outside Elizabeth had decided that Port Charles and snow just went together. Tomorrow would be her third Valentine's Day here, and each year it snowed. The first one she pushed to the back of her mind, but the last one she tried her hardest to remember. Yet Jason just kept popping up, which was not what she wanted. She had decided to spend this way putting her energy into remembering Lucky.

Looking at the couch she smiled of course that was before Jason showed up at her door. Her heart at first stopped unable to believe that it was really him in front of her. The moment he touched her face she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. Of course the moment was ruined when he fell to the ground a few moments later. Elizabeth with his help managed to get him to the couch where she covered him up.

Jason hadn't felt this bad since he was shot almost two months ago. Going to seat up, he found Elizabeth asleep on the floor, shivering from the cold air. He knew that she had put the warm air all on him, but this would not do. Watching her sleep he wanted to wake her up but couldn't. The sun was out which meant he slept through the night, which also meant that it was Valentine's Day.

Going to his coat on the floor he picked up the box before stumbling back to the couch. Jason made a mental note to never drive for three days straight in the snow again. He had only stopped three times, twice to gas up and once to get him some food. He got a room with the last one, managed a few hours sleep before he was back on the road. Looking at the box he looked down at Elizabeth, he really hoped she liked the gift.

Elizabeth sat up watching Jason look at some kind for box for the longest moment. He didn't realize that she was awake nor did he realize that she was now starring at him. Right now he looked more beautiful then she remembered, and she was so happy to have him home. Yet a part of her knew that if he was home then that must mean that something really bad must be happening. A part of her didn't want to know, the other part of her had to know.

Standing up she went to say something but found that for the first time she could not form the words. Jason looked up at her, with his small smile that he saved for her. Instead he extended his hand to her, she smiled taking his hand into her own. Pulling her on the couch she sat next to him, not like the fact that he was still running a fever.

Jason watched her as she moved her hand to his forehead, and he wanted to laugh. This was how he fell in love with her in the first place. Her hands were cool and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her soft cool hands on his hot forehead then cheeks. Opening his eyes he knew that she was up to something but before she could get up, he handed her the box.

Jason felt his heart stop this was the moment of truth. Would she allow him back into her life after he left her here crying a month ago. Would she give him the second chance that he did not deserve, would she open that big heart of hers? He watched as she took the box, he smiled and place a finger over her mouth. He knew that she would protest knew that she would not want him to buy her stuff. Yet he could not stop himself, he drove more than above the speed limit just so he could make it back to her today. Just so that he could ask her for the second chance he did not deserve on today, Valentine's Day.

Opening the box Elizabeth smiled at the beautiful bracelet in front of her. Lifting up the white gold bracelet she smiled more as she saw the heart shaped charm. Then frowned when she saw what appeared to be a scratch, she looked up at see Jason smiling in excitement at watching her. Looking closer she saw that it was a name, Jason, she looked up and smiled. Jason smiled more as he flipped the bracelet over, to reveal her name Elizabeth.

There were no words for the joy she felt at this moment, he had come home to her. He was here to be with her, leaning forward she kissed him softly. Jason smiled against her lips, than kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he put the bracelet on her wrist. Jason leaned back to lie down bring Elizabeth to pretty much lie on top of him. Closing his eyes, she in haled her scenes, closing her eyes she took in his heartbeat. For the first time both of them were just enjoying the pleasure of being in love.

The End


End file.
